


Poetry collection

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver tongues speak written song<br/>Some sharp and short, others long.</p><p>But to find anothers effort and time<br/>Composed within a simple rhyme</p><p>Is a rare thing to most and common to some<br/>Read what you will, night or day, moon or sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His quiet breath a silver knife  
His gleaming eyes filled with strife

To invite his hand is to invite death  
Or perhaps, one's true first breath.

Of wicked fire and golden sin  
His clever mind and gleeful grin.

When evergreen trees are fast asleep  
And shooting stars have the night to keep

He stalks among the shadows bold  
Hunter and prey, of tales old.

 

Describing Bill Cipher. Sometimes I'll put companion fics to these, sometimes I won't.


	2. TAU/Origins of Bill CIher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally meant this to be the origins of Bill Cipher, but going over it now, it also kinda fits the transcendence au. Not all of it, just some.

I'm tearing at a curtain of dreams

My mouth open in soundless screams

I see the children run and play

And hope for my sins to wash away

To play on that evergreen field

Yet this barrier, this prison won't yield.

When I step among their  _gorgeous_ light

They shudder and cower, obviously in fright.

So I let myself become what they saw

A demon of the mind, bound by no law.


End file.
